¿Hermano?
by LadyFan123
Summary: En el bosque de Gravity Falls habitan seres extraños, desde Gnomos hasta El Cambia-Formas. Todos con alguna cosas en particular. Sin embargo, la historia no trata de ellos, si no de un pequeño triangulo celeste que ronda esos lugares desde hace un tiempo… -Puede ser considerada una secuela de "El Verdadero Yo" según la perspectiva del lector ¡Dejen Reviews!


_**Título: ¿Hermano?**_

 _ **Autora: LadyFan123**_

 _ **Summary: En el bosque de Gravity Falls habitan seres extraños, desde Gnomos hasta El Cambia-Formas. Todos con alguna cosas en particular. Sin embargo, la historia no trata de ellos, si no de un pequeño triangulo celeste que ronda esos lugares desde hace un tiempo… -Puede ser considerada una secuela de "El Verdadero Yo" según la perspectiva del lector ¡Dejen Reviews!**_

 _ **Aclaraciones: Gravity Falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsch. Hago este Fic con el fin de entretener. El AU "Reverse Falls" es propiedad del Fandom.**_

 _ **Advertencia: AU Reverse Falls combinado con Gravity Falls.**_

 **¿Hermano?**

-¡Al fin! ¡Al fin lo logre!- Una voz se escuchaba en todo el bosque.

Pero claro, estamos hablando del bosque de _Gravity Falls_ , un lugar perdido en el mapa que pocas personas conocen. Ese bosque no es como cualquier otro, ya que ese bosque es presa de las cosas más locas que existen en todo el mundo.

En él habitan seres extraños, desde _Gnomos_ hasta _El Cambia-Formas_ y más allá. Todos con alguna cosa particular. Sin embargo, la historia no trata de ellos, si no de un pequeño triangulo celeste que ronda esos lugares desde hace un tiempo.

-¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!- El pequeño ser triangular se movía rápidamente por los espesos árboles de Pino sin detener sus llamados. -¡Hermano ya regresé! ¡Vamos! ¡Soy yo, _Will_!-

 _William Cipher_ ; pocas personas sabían de su existencia, y luego de escapar de la dimensión en la que había sido enviado y encerrado, fue a la tercera dimensión solo para buscar a su hermano. El pequeño triángulo traía una corbata de moño negra algo rasgada, además de un sombrero de copa doblado y rasgado.

-¿Hermano? Vamos, no te escondas.-

Sus palabras parecían irse en el aire sin llegar a los _"oídos"_ de quien llamaba o de alguna persona. Se detuvo un momento, miro hacia ambos lados del bosque, solo alcanzando a ver más y más árboles de Pino y espesa hierba.

El sonido de un relámpago detrás de él lo hizo sobresaltarse girándose rápidamente. Soltó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que solo había sido un relámpago. – _Bill_ , no te escondas. Ya podemos regresar a nuestra dimensión…- No hubo respuesta.

El triangulo azul se sentó en el césped, mirando sus pies negros. -¿Dónde estará?- Tras esa pregunta hubo otro relámpago que lo hizo soltar un chillido y comenzar a flotar entre los árboles a una velocidad indescriptible.

Finalmente se detuvo cuando sintió las gotas de agua mojándolo, dándose cuenta de que había comenzando a llover. Miro sus manos un momento, estaba algo débil por haber pasado de una dimensión a otra, pero de todas maneras, las junto rápidamente haciendo aparecer una sombrilla azul.

-Perfecto.- Dijo para sí mismo comenzando a volar entre los pinos con la sombrilla evitando que se mojara.

Parecía que su búsqueda seria más larga de lo previsto. Miro un árbol de pino el cual tenía tallado un corazón, ya recordaba haberlo visto más de 5 veces desde que había llegado a esa dimensión.

-¿Bill?- Se sentó en una roca cercana con lágrimas en sus ojos. –Hermano, ¿Dónde estás? Por favor, sal… no te escondas. ¡Ya regresé! ¡Vamos! ¡Quiero ir a casa contigo!-

No hubo respuesta. Solo silencio absoluto

Bajo la mirada aún con lágrimas que comenzaron a caer al suelo; gasto tanta energía en ir y su hermano seguía jugando con él. _"¿Porqué siempre todo me sale mal?"_. Pensó levantando la mirada una vez más.

Se adentro en el bosque lo más que pudo, viendo como los animales sobrenaturales se escondían a su paso, parecían tenerle miedo y temblaban cuando lo miraba –Aunque realmente el que más miedo tenía ahí era el pobre de Will-.

La lluvia continuaba y todo se hacía cada vez más oscuro a pesar de algunos cuantos rayos que iluminaban las cosas debes en cuando. Aunque podía admitir que cada rayo que caía lo asustaba, estaba más concentrado en encontrar a su hermano.

Sin embargo…

Un rayo cayó nuevamente iluminando todo el bosque. Will dio un pequeño salto de susto pero ese rayo le permitió apreciar lo que parecía ser un gran pedazo de bloque, algo parecido a una estatua.

-¿Una estatua en medio del bosque?- Pregunto en un susurro levanto el paraguas otra vez, saliendo de las ramas de Pino donde se había refugiado mientras recuperaba energía.

Exactamente como lo pensó, había una estatua en medio del bosque.

Sí, encontró a su hermano. Pero no como él quería.

Frente a él se encontraba una estatua de piedra triangular, con un gran ojo y una mano extendida como si estuviera a punto de sellar un trato. Soltó la sobrilla rápidamente mientras se acercaba a esta.

-¿He-hermano?-

 _Bill Cipher_ se encontraba hecho piedra frente a su ojo. Tardo tanto en poder vencer su miedo hacia esos gemelos, tardo tanto en tener la energía suficiente para ir a esa dimensión, tardo tanto para encontrarlo…

Todo para nada.

-¡He-hermano! ¡Por favor, vuelve!- Comenzó a gritar mientras se acercaba tomando la mano de la estatua para luego tirar de ella intentando sacarla de la tierra. -¡Vamos, yo te ayudaré! ¡Hermano! ¡Vuelve!-

Pero era inútil, todo lo que hizo fue inútil… Su hermano estaba hecho piedra, no tenia las suficientes energías para ir a su dimensión… todo estaba perdido, se sentía como un tonto mientras las lagrimas seguían saliendo.

- _¡Eres un llorón! ¡Solo jugaba!_

 _-_ ¿Hermano?

 **¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN! O.O**

 **Jijiji, ¿Qué? ¿Querían más? Lo siento, esto es todo lo que me salió y preferí dejarlo a su imaginación. ¿Creen que Will se reencontró con Bill u otra voz le hablo? No lo sé. Yo solo escribo. No pienso.**

 **¡Bill Cipher VIVE! En nuestros corazones, mientras sigan pasando la serie por televisión y hasta que se aburran de verla en internet… pero él vive.**

 **Esto puede considerarse una secuela de "El verdadero yo" (Que está disponible en mi perfil) Debido a las fuertes similitudes pero realmente lo pensé como una historia aparte de esa.**

 **Gracias a lo que leyeron. Gracias a los que me dejaran un review (Dejenlo!) Y gracias a esos lectores fantasma que leen los fanfic's y solo se van sin decir nada.** __

 _ **Escribo, ¡Luego existo!**_

 **Se despide:** _ **LadyFan123.**_


End file.
